


可口保姆[gb]

by mudameigu



Category: gb - Fandom, h - Fandom, 女攻 - Fandom, 女攻男受 - Fandom, 男生子 - Fandom, 第四爱 - Fandom, 肉 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 穆大眉故
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudameigu/pseuds/mudameigu





	可口保姆[gb]

[空格]

“就是你？”北卿酒看了一眼手中的照片，又抬眸看了看面前这个男人。  
“是！”男人笔直地站在大理石上，过度的紧张显得身体很僵硬，全身都紧绷起来。  
“本人跟照片差不多，满18了吧？我可不招童工，怕局子把我抓进去。”她打趣道，嘴角浮起笑。  
“满了！今年21了”  
她微不可察地微微勾起唇角  
北卿酒从沙发上起来，向着客厅走去。她听到没有脚步声便回头冲他一笑:“愣着干嘛啊，换鞋做家务啊。”  
“啊呃……是！”他显得有些慌乱，塑料布制的条纹大袋子随手便放在了沙发上，他不知道那是她的专用沙发，上面冰冷的装饰衬得整个都很阴沉。  
北卿酒听到“吱嘎”声，有些不舒服，她最讨厌这种声音，正要回头训斥他，却气得说不出话来。  
她想用屠龙宝刀削死他。  
“把它拿走！不知道那是我的专用沙发吗？脏。”  
一双眉撕扯扭打在一起，极不好看。

“实在抱歉！！对不起，我不知道那是您的……”他急忙鞠躬道歉，着急的都想此时给她下跪一通。  
“不知道？lipsk没给你说？”  
“没……L先生并没有告诉我这些事项……真是抱歉！我没有去问，对不起！”  
北卿酒有些疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴，“不用道歉了，那是他的事……”  
“小姐您没事吧？用不用……”他看她揉的位置，猜测出她是不是劳累过度导致头痛。（我瞎写的别在意）  
北卿酒摇了摇头，“不用了……你自己收拾收拾入住吧。三楼02号房间，钥匙在门上。”  
她慢慢走上楼去  
男人看了看墙上高挂的名贵钟，嗯，确实很晚了。  
他拎起行李走上楼去，拿了钥匙打开了门。恍然发现小姐竟然住在他隔壁，又惊又喜。  
房间倒是不小，怎么说也有60平米了。卫生间浴室用餐室书房一应俱全，也算是一个家了。  
装饰得都很华丽，看上去都价值不菲。他有些受宠若惊。  
也知道小姐家很有钱，但没想到对于保姆来说房间也如此奢华？大概是自己那么觉得吧……  
“算了……不管了，先工作吧！”他打起精神来，挺直了腰板进了屋。

工作的第一天，有些不熟练。误打误撞的结束了一天。

工作的第二月，熟悉起来。收拾得十分妥当，北卿酒发现了他身上的闪光点。

工作的第三年，他已经是一名成熟的保姆了，要学会自己服侍北卿酒了。

正文:  
她想到了一个主意  
浴室play怎么样？

她故意将衣服落在外面的沙发上，小兔子嘛，最好驯服了。  
彰显成熟的胸罩大张旗鼓地摆在所有衣服的中间，一旁的内裤不甘心地夺取了它的一小角，没有什么尿性的衣服则被压在底下。  
男人，最经不起诱惑了。  
起码她是这么想的  
她躺在浴缸内，上面漂浮的玫瑰花瓣随着她身体的扭动而律动。姣好的身姿被展现出，白净的皮肤想让人咬上一口，印上自己的印记，击破那纯洁无暇的伪装。她舒服得闭上双眼，长长的睫毛微微地颤动，每一次颤动都增添几分俊俏。面孔依旧如此迷人，眉毛舒展开来，脸都有些泡得发红，淡淡的浅粉色更加展露出少女的美好。肌肤几乎吹弹可破，面容秀色可餐，靡颜腻理，像极了月中嫦娥。  
白狼在等待小灰兔的光临。  
江阴苏从楼上下来，一眼便看见了沙发上的内衣。脸已不可计算的时间红了起来，害羞地别过头去，纤瘦修长的手一下子捂住脸。  
这也太……  
就算他衣冠楚楚，正人君子可也……  
他假装没有看见，用手挡着，快步走到餐厅。  
北卿酒察觉到他已上钩，便在浴室里高声喊道:“喂，帮我拿下衣服，我忘记拿到浴室了。”  
他当下立刻顿住脚步，不知该如何作答。  
但还是用手遮住眼睛，试探性的走到沙发，用另一只手去钩衣服。在摸到内衣的那一刻，他微不可察的硬了起来。  
他捏着衣服的一角走到浴室门口，敲了敲门。  
北卿酒在浴室里为他的可爱笑得花枝乱颤，但还是强忍笑意，身体裹着浴巾，拉开门。  
看到他低着头，像做错了事的孩子。脸上的红晕更加强烈。她那时险些笑出声来。  
也太可爱了叭  
看他像没有见过世面的样子，北卿酒心想今天就让你亲身体验下世面。  
果然。北卿酒发现她还是喜欢搞小处男。  
一手将他拉进浴室，两人的距离一下被缩短。他感受着对方的热度，扑面而来的热气十分潮乎乎，大量的水蒸气吸附在少年身上，将少年白皙的肉体显露出。  
“啊！呜呜呜嗯？”  
她一下子强吻上去，少年被吻得不知所措。只能“唔嗯唔嗯”的诉说着控诉。  
“唔嗯！……嗯哈啊啊……呼”  
少年被吻得大口大口的喘着粗气，一脸不可思议的看着面前的女人。  
“怎么能……”  
不由他分说，紧接着女人又将他推倒在浴缸内，也不管他疼不疼了，直接拉开裤链，里面的巨大跳了出来。  
“不……不行！不可以啊小姐，这种事情是不被允许的！不可以，这样做会……很不好的”他慌忙阻止面前女人的行为，将她的手强行从自己的分身上掰开。  
“不~行”  
她戏谑的面前挣扎的少年，边说边笑，“不可以哦~说着倒好听，可一旦情欲上头，你又能怎么抵抗的住呢？”  
她力气异常的很大，少年怎么掰都掰不开，像被无数条枷锁禁锢，永远也分不开。  
“不……可、以啊……啊啊嗯……小姐的手、我的东西很脏的……不可以”少年无措地乱踢腿，声音都染上了一点哭腔  
慢慢地，他被这样的事情吓哭了。金豆豆顺着脸庞流了下来，滴在了水中，激起一阵波澜。他已经放弃了抵抗，由着女人的手在他的分身上抚摸，摆弄。慢慢地闭上了双眼，睫毛颤抖着，上牙狠狠地咬着下唇。  
女人停止了手上的动作，细细端详少年的面孔。“我不会太过度。”  
少年感觉到她停了下来，正疑惑着便听到她说了这么一句。也停止了抽泣，懵然地看着她。  
“我说了我不会太过度。”她很严肃地再次说了一遍。  
然后从他身上下来，离开了浴缸。她也不会太过分。  
少年猛然拉住她，小小的手却很有力气，紧紧地握住她的胳膊。“不要走”  
女人一笑，“为什么？”  
少年被她的话问得不知怎么说该好，他不是很讨厌，他刚才也被摸得很舒服。但是让他说又很羞耻，可他也很想要。两边像两堵墙将他挤在中间，逼迫他做出选择。  
少年最后只能红着脸，说道:“因为我想要你更加的对我做那些你想做的事情！”  
他羞耻得想要去死。但他就是想要，身体可不会说谎。女人邪魅一笑，道:“你终于想清楚了？”  
少年没作回答，但他的确是被爽到了。刚才那种滋味，一次不够，他还想再偿一百次，一千次。他如金笼里被禁锢的鸟，明明很喜欢这种被囚禁的感觉，可还是想要挣扎着出去。是怎么回事呢？他很想要很想要，再多抚摸它，亲吻它。  
女人又重回浴缸，跨坐在他身上，玩弄手中的东西。她也算一介老阿姨了，什么人情世故，七情六欲她没见过？有人喜欢被臣服，那便有人喜欢臣服，有喜欢被虐待，那便有人喜欢虐待。  
岂不是很正常？当然也要排除没有性欲的人了。  
对付这种小处男，她什么办法没有？  
少年面色潮红，嘴中吐出热气，呻吟不断传来。  
女人看着他即将高潮的模样，手中的力度更加重了。少年呼吸絮乱，早就已乱了分寸。浴室中只剩两人甜腻的呼吸声和揉搓的声音。  
两人吻在一起，相互传递对方的热度，舌尖触碰在一起的触感，让少年一阵战栗。女人的舌头灵活地略过他嘴里任何地方，给他带来了极致的快感。少年才知道原来接吻是件十分愉快的事。  
分开时，两人的舌头拉出了一条十分长的银丝，闪烁着异样的光芒。对视一笑。  
接吻和下体的爱抚已经让他濒临高潮，他喘得愈发厉害。女人的手上下圈住抚摸，有时将手插在肉球之中，不忘了另一边两边一起揉搓。分身上凸起了青筋。  
“呼啊啊啊，不行了……要…去了……啊啊啊嗯嗯”他哭着娇喘，一副使人怜爱的样子。但那是舒服的暗示。  
紧接着，他尖叫一声。大量的白浊喷发出来，有的射到了她脸上和身体，也有一部分在水里。  
高潮后，他气喘吁吁。等到气息渐渐平息，女人将依然坚硬挺立的那物对准自己已经湿漉漉的穴口，欲要进去。  
少年感觉到了，他的分身正对着她的花穴。明知是不可实行的事，但他就是无法自拔，停不下来。  
女人看着他犹豫的样子，“噗嗤”一声便笑了出来。少年疑惑道:“小姐您笑什么？”  
“笑你啊，那么犹豫不决。”  
“我吗……？”他伸手指了指自己  
“对啊。”少年有些失望，小姐竟然笑自己。  
“但你的确很可爱。”他抬眸看向女人，满脸的惊讶。“我说真的。”她见少年不信，又重申了一遍。  
他听到后高兴地像个孩子，傻兮兮地低头笑了起来。“真的是……很高兴”  
女人眼里满是温柔，一汪桃花潭在她眼中荡漾，眉眼都笑开来。  
她趁他不注意，直挺挺的坐了下去。他的那根现在在她的体内，少年被突如其来的快感击垮，狠狠地尖叫了一声。他现在真的在小姐里面，想来都觉得不可思议，那么卑贱肮脏的东西怎么能在小姐纯洁如花的处子穴内。  
鲜红的血从两人的结合处流出，如此鲜明。“小姐……我、我出去……”说着他便要拔出去，可巨大的那物就如钉子般死死地钉在里面，动一下都很难，更别说拔出去了。  
少年看到小姐好看的细眉因疼痛而蹙起变得十分丑陋，心里不由得阵阵自责。但他束手无措，只能等到那里面分泌出蜜液将内壁润滑，不再如此干燥才好出去。  
两人互相忍耐了十分钟，女人里面才分泌出蜜汁。少年慢慢退出，可她又重新坐了上去，这么反反复复三次，少年才认了。  
女人上下动身子，分身一下一下顶撞着她的g点。将她里面搅得一塌糊涂。虽说是很疼，但明显快感要比疼痛来得更猛烈，更直接。快感占据了大脑，少年只剩下不住地呻吟。  
女人感觉这并不是他在肏她自己，而是她在肏他？明明是自己被插，可娇喘呻吟要数少年。她莫名生出了坏想法，下次不如去买仿真的假阳具，来肏他？  
做了不到5分钟，少年便高声呻吟着缴械了出来。  
好快……  
女人拿起一旁的喷头，显然是还没玩够，开大了水量对准刚射精后微微有些软的分身。一下水流一涌而上，全部喷射在分身上。少年又感受到了异样的快感。  
只是拿水淋而已，为何他又硬了起来……真的好奇怪，难道是因为身体刚刚被“开发”过所以异常敏感吗？他自我安慰着自己，只是太敏感了而已……  
果然调戏男孩子什么的最有趣了~  
北卿酒没有打算要停下来的意思，她在等待时机，等到他即将射精时，她便停手。顺便开拓一下他的后穴。  
“呼嗯～不行了～要、要出来了～嗯～”  
他箭已在弦上，就差一下便发射出去。  
北卿酒看差不多了，就关闭了水流。他此时正舒服着，北卿酒这一下将他立刻从情欲的海洋中脱离出。“为什么……呜……”他立刻摆出一副被欺负惨的模样，软糯地哼唧着。北卿酒险些肏了他，但她强忍住了，因为她今天没带那玩意。  
“把屁股冲着我。”  
“小姐……？” “把屁股冲着我。”少年不懂她的用意，慢慢地转过身将屁股对准她。  
北卿酒嘴角缓缓勾起一笑，纤长的手扒开狭窄的后穴。少年痛呼一声，“小姐！很……痛的”  
“放轻松。太紧了我可进不去。”  
少年也无奈地放弃了抵抗，小姐想怎么处置就怎么处置吧。北卿酒腾出手使劲拍了他两下屁股，白嫩的屁股一下便印上了两个大红掌，他终于穴口松了一点。  
北卿酒的手指游走在他后穴中，肉壁将她手指挤在中间，里面微微有些温热。她继续往里探索着，少年脸涨得通红，却还是咬牙坚持着不发出呻吟。突然，她的手指碰到一处，少年措不及防地从嘴中漏出一声“唔嗯！”。  
g点？有趣了。  
她反复摁压那处，少年终于抑制不住，直接放开了娇喘。“唔嗯嗯、好舒服……小……小姐、不可以了……真的、真的要被玩坏了啊啊啊！”  
终于他被她用手指肏射了。  
两人终于结束  
又互相脱了衣服，坦诚相见。  
相互冲洗了身体后，两人的脑袋都有些恍惚，一起相依着在北卿酒床上熟睡了。  
慢慢进入梦乡。


End file.
